The present invention is directed to a clip or holder for holding notes, papers, messages, and the like, which clip is mountable at a conspicuous place, whereby the note or message may be easily seen in order to draw one's attention to it. Reminder-note clips or holders are known. An example of one is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,844 - Lowery, et al - in which the note-holder has a flashing light energized when a note has been inserted into the holder. The illumination of the flashing light is directly dependent upon the insertion of the paper-edge into the entrance of the holder, which pivots a contact arm for completing an electrical circuit, which contact-arm also serves the function of holding the note. The degree to which the note may be gripped by the holder is limited to a great degree, with the insertion of the note into the holder difficult to achieve for some thin sheets of paper, since there must be enough strength if the sheet of paper is to achieve the pivoting of the contact-arm. The degree to which the note may be gripped by the holder is, therefore, limited by the need to rotate the contact-arm by the paper itself. Thus, placement of the holder of Lowery, et al on a vertical surface is not practicable, since the holding force may not be sufficient to prevent the note from falling out.